Launch: No. 38
Launch: No. 38 is a multimedia CD-ROM disc magazine featuring John Taylor, released in the USA by LAUNCH Media during 2000. About the magazine The magazine was produced by a Santa Monica-based media company that created the online music site LAUNCH.com. QuickTime 4.0+ is required for playback, which is included on the disc. Housed in a card wallet picture sleeve, the CD-ROM magazine features an exclusive interview with John Taylor, plus live performances by John Taylor Terroristen. Lou Reed is also included, an American rock musician, songwriter, and photographer who performed with Duran Duran at the 1987 Beacon Theatre show in New York. Track listing 38 01. Video: West / The Hang *"Out of this World" (Live) - The Cure *Interview: End Of The Line? - The Cure (Interviewee – Robert Smith) *Interview: Success Story - The Cure (Interviewee – Robert Smith) *Interview: Angst As Art - The Cure (Interviewee – Robert Smith) *Interview: Hit Parade - The Cure (Interviewee – Robert Smith) *Interview: Hard Work - The Cure (Interviewee – Robert Smith) *Interview: The Big '80s - The Cure (Interviewee – Robert Smith) *Interview: Into The Net - The Cure (Interviewee – Robert Smith) *Interview: Alterna-Legacy - The Cure (Interviewee – Robert Smith) 02. Video: D'Angelo *Interview: The Voodoo Vibe - D'Angelo *Interview: Tricks of the Trade - D'Angelo *Interview: Soul To Soul - D'Angelo *Interview: Marvin Gaye - D'Angelo *"Funk You" - D'Angelo *Interview: The Legacy - D'Angelo 03. Video: Jay-Z – Do It Again (Put Ya Hands Up) (Live) 04. Video: "International Velvet" (Live) - Catatonia *Interview: What's That Sound? - Catatonia (Interviewee – Cerys Matthews) *Interview: Tales Of Wales - Catatonia (Interviewee – Cerys Matthews) *Interview: Sales Forcast - Catatonia (Interviewee – Cerys Matthews) *Interview: The Band - Catatonia (Interviewee – Cerys Matthews) *Interview: Girl Power - Catatonia (Interviewee – Cerys Matthews) *Interview: A Dylan Fan - Catatonia (Interviewee – Cerys Matthews) *Interview: Stage Dive - Catatonia (Interviewee – Cerys Matthews) *Interview: Mouthing Off - Catatonia (Interviewee – Cerys Matthews) 05. Video: East / HotHouse *"Impress Me" (Live) - The Aluminum Group *Interview: When It Began - The Aluminum Group (Interviewee – Frank Navin, John Navin) *Interview: Sound It Out - The Aluminum Group (Interviewee – Frank Navin, John Navin) *Iterview: Early Influences - The Aluminum Group (Interviewee – Frank Navin, John Navin) *Interview: Making Records - The Aluminum Group (Interviewee – Frank Navin, John Navin) *Interview: That's A Wrap - The Aluminum Group (Interviewee – Frank Navin, John Navin) 06. Video: John Taylor Interview *Duran Duran: Their Life And Legacy *"Rio" (Live) - John Taylor Terroristen *"Fields of Eden" (Live) - John Taylor Terroristen 07. Video: West / The Hang / All Access *"Wait 'Til I Get Home" (Live) - C Note *Interview: History Lesson - C Note *Interview: Inside C Note - C Note *Interview: 100 Proof - C Note 08. Video: East / HotHouse / The Lot *"Indian Creek" (Live) - The String Cheese Incident 09. Video: West / The Pit *"A New Day" (Live) - Olivia Tremor Control 10. Audio: West / The Hang / Vibreaker / Vibe 1 (Rock) *"The Everlasting Gaze" / "Stand Inside Your Love" / "Try, Try, Try" - The Smashing Pumpkins *"Up With People" / "Grumpus" / "The Book I Haven't Read" - Lambchop *"Stop The Rock" / "Heart Go Boom" / "Stadium Parking Lot" - Apollo Four Forty *"She Just Couldn't Stay" / "To Leave It Now" / "Dark Eyes" - Trembling Blue Stars 11. Audio: West / The Hang / Vibreaker / Vibe 2 (Rap/R&B) *"Left & Right" / "How Does It Feel" / "Chicken Grease" - D'Angelo *"Dancin'" / "Do It" / "Why You Wanna Keep Me From My Baby" - Guy *"U Understand" / "G-Code" / "Lil Boyz" - Juvenile *"Hip-Hop" / "Mind Sex" / "Animal In Man" - Dead Prez 12. Audio: West / The Hang / Vibreaker / Vibe 3 (Rock) *"Go Let It Out!" / "Who Feels Love?" / "Where Did It All Go Wrong?" - Oasis *"A Straight Line" / "Get On The Inside" / "Baby It's Alright" - Michael Hutchence *"People Power In The Disco Hour" / "Electric Ice Cream (Miami Jammies)" / "The Hot For May Sound" - Clinton *"Now That I Am Blind" / "Check It Over" / "Only Lies" - Deathray 13. Audio: West / The Hang / Vibreaker / Vibe 4 (Blues/Jazz) *"Prime Directive" / "Looking Up" / "Make Believe" - Dave Holland Quintet *"Remembering Chet" / "Playing By Heart" / "Goodnight Moon" - Chet Baker, John Barry, Chris Botti *"I Loves You Porgy" / "Nefertiti" / "Some Other Time" - Mark Turner *"The Enemies of Energy" / "Grant" / "Number Ten" - Kurt Rosenwinkel 14. Audio: West / The Hang / Vibreaker / Vibe 5 (Rock) *"Maybe Someday" / "Out Of This World" / "Watching Me Fall" - The Cure *"Gaslighting Abbie" / "What A Shame About Me" / "Two Against Nature" - Steely Dan *"Paranoia Key of E" / "Ecstasy" / "Future Farmers of America" - Lou Reed *"I've Never Found A Girl" / "Hook Me Up" / "Oogum Boogum" - Alex Chilton 15. Audio: East / HotHouse / The Vault *"1970" (Take 3) / "T.V. Eye" (Take 9) / "Fun House" (Take 1, False Start) - The Stooges 16. Audio: West / The Hang / Jim Beam's Back Room *"Nailed" / "Junkyard" / "Big Guy" - Mercedes *"Cold" / "When I'm Gone" - Bari Koral *"Brain Stain" / "Boy" - Housemarys 17. Audio: East / HotHouse / Target Jukebox *"American Pie" - Madonna *"G'd Up" - Snoop Doggy Dog *"What A Girl Wants" - Christina Aguilera *"Wild Out" - Lox *"What If" - Creed *"Candy" - Mandy Moore *"Telling Stories" - Tracy Chapman *"It Feels So Good" - Sonique *"Got To Get It" - Sisqo *"I Wanna Love You Forever" - Jessica Simpson *"Do It Again (Put Ya Hands Up)" - Jay-Z Category:Magazines Category:John Taylor related